It is generally known to provide telescoping members with locking mechanisms that allow for axial adjustment of the telescoping members relative to one another. However, there is an ongoing need for a locking mechanism for telescoping members that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble onto the telescoping members.